


BACKSTABBED

by homoyuri



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Revenge, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoyuri/pseuds/homoyuri
Summary: Jeonghan tidak punya senjata lagi selain pisau tak kasat mata yang bernama cinta.
Saat pembalasan dimulai, tak akan ada hati yang utuh kembali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ale's corner: ini repost dari akun wattpad-ku. Enjoy :)

SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS Entertainment

**BACKSTABBED**

by rahmalejandro

Tags: Slash, Romance, OOC-ness, Shounen-ai, Boy x Boy

No profit gained from writing this ff

.

.

Summary: Jeonghan tidak punya senjata lagi selain pisau tak kasat mata yang bernama cinta.

Saat pembalasan dimulai, tak akan ada hati yang utuh kembali.

.

.

"Kita putus...."

Jeonghan tercenung. Otaknya memilah kata mana yang janggal. Berharap semoga telinganya salah dengar.

"Maksudmu?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Sudah jelaskan. Putus. Kau dan aku— _kita_ , selesai."

Angin musim gugur berhembus, menyelinap di sela-sela serat mantel merah marun. Jeonghan menggigil, setengah kedinginan, sisanya dibayangi ketakutan. Seingatnya musim gugur itu bukan di bulan April. Jadi, tidak mungkin Seungcheol sekarang sedang melakukan tipuan murahan yang biasa dilakukan para kekasih iseng. Candaan mengenai perpisahan itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

_Bercanda 'kan? Pasti bercanda.Kalau bukan, lalu apa?_ Biarpun sedikit, hati Jeonghan jelas meragu.

Tangan Jeonghan mengepal. Jarinya mengerati telapaknya sendiri. "Hahaha. Usaha yang bagus, Cheol." Ia berusaha tertawa, sedikit getir. "Kau tidak sedang diam-diam menyiapkan kejutan untukku 'kan? Ayo, katakan! Kekasihmu ini bukan orang yang sabaran 'lho."

"Aku serius, Jeonghan." Singkatnya. Seungcheol menjawab nyaris tanpa menghela napas.

Tawa Jeonghan terhenti. Jarang sekali, mungkin belum pernah, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens nyaris menusuk. Jeonghan terbiasa ditatap dengan mata yang bersinar lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan sedikit dibumbui afeksi penuh kekaguman. Kali ini Seungcheol tidak melakukannya, entah karena apa.

"T-tapi kenapa?" Jeonghan balik menatap tajam. "Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa ada yang tidak kau sukai dariku? Kenapa kita tidak membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin dulu?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan spontan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Seungcheol diam sejenak, matanya berputar arah beberapa kali. Kanan-kiri-bawah-lalu kembali menatap Jeonghan. Gelagat kebingungannya terpapar jelas.

"Aku...aku...," Seungcheol terlihat kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menarik napas panjang, setelahnya ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, aku—"

Jeonghan melekatkan tatapannya. Telinganya siaga. Otaknya sudah posisi bersedia.

"—ada orang lain yang kusuka."

Ada sengatan aneh yang tiba-tiba menggigiti hati Jeonghan. Sensasinya seperti dikerumuni satu koloni lebah marah, disambung dengan efek sesak yang memelintir paru-paru. Rasanya sakit tapi abstrak.

Kepalan tangan diperkuat. Kuku-kuku tumpul menusuki kulitnya sendiri. Bibir dikatup dengan gigi saling dorong dalam rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Seharusnya aku bilang dari awal. Maaf."

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan bibir bergetar.

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah kiri, sedikit menyerong tiga puluh derajat. "Dia bukan orang asing bagiku, seseorang yang sudah ada lebih dulu darimu sebenarnya—" Seungcheol bergumam sembari pandangannya menerawang, kalimatnya terputus oleh hela nafas berat, "—percuma, kau tidak mengenalnya," tandasnya saat kembali menatap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengekor ke mana arah bola mata Seungcheol bergulir. Di ujung sana, di tempat yang pria itu pandang dengan sendu, ada seseorang tengah duduk bersandar pada bangku kayu yang dirintiki guguran daun _maple_ kering.

Jeonghan melihatnya. Tidak sekilas, justru diperjelas dengan akurat. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil. Bukan pendek seperti kurang asupan kalsium, tapi cenderung seperti remaja berhenti tumbuh karena dicekoki formalin saking awet mudanya. Rambutnya kecoklatan seperti ranting kering yang lapuk. Di tangannya tertangkup buku kecil bersampul hitam, judulnya "Sejarah & Perkembangan Lagu-Lagu Klasik Dunia"— _hmm, seleranya bagus juga_ , pikir Jeonghan.

Senyuman ditarik kaku. Jeonghan tahu siapa dia. Lee Jihoon, anak baru di konsentrasi seni musik. Baru masuk kembali setelah tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah pekan ujian semester dua tahun yang lalu. Alasannya klise namun masuka akal; berobat ke luar negeri.

Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa dia jenius bertangan dingin. Seperti wajahnya yang selalu nyaris tanpa ekspresi, komposisi musik yang dibuatnya berciri dingin dan angkuh, namun tetap indah karena pujian sudah banyak dituai dari para dosen seantero kampus hanya pada tiga hari pertama kedatangannya.

Selera Seungcheol memang tetap sama; tidak jauh-jauh dari anak yang hidupnya bersinggungan dengan dunia melodi dan nada.

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku—"

"Tidak bermaksud menyakitiku?" Jeonghan memotong.

Seungcheol diam. Jeonghan membuang senyum satir. "Perpisahan tidak menyakitiku, pengkhianatan yang melakukannya," lanjutnya sarkas.

Ada rona tak nyaman di wajah Seungcheol. Garis batasnya abu-abu, tuduhan Jeonghan salah tapi benar. Sudah biasa, menjurus lumrah malah, bila ia dikatai bedebah, penjahat kelamin, atau mata keranjang. Seluruh bekas kekasihnya hobi memberi julukan masing-masing.

Tapi, sekarang masa bodoh dengan anggapan orang. Jihoon kembali, kenangan yang lama dikubur mulai tergali dan mencuat ke permukaan. Cinta pertama yang menghantui di tiap mimpinya.

"Pergilah." Jeonghan nyaris menangis. Wajahnya menunduk merah padam.

Berusaha santai. Tangan masuk ke saku celana, "Maaf, kalau akhirnya jadi seperti ini." Keputusan Seungcheol sudah bulat. "Aku harap kita tetap berteman—itu juga kalau kau masih sudi."

Seungcheol segera beralih pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang berdiri mematung. Tanpa pelukan perpisahan atau ciuman terakhir penutup kisah.

.

.

"Jeonghan..."

Ia ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Seungcheol mencurangi antrean konser musik untuk bisa berdiri di belakangnya dan berkenalan.

"Jeonghan..."

Ia ingat ciuman pertama mereka. Di sudut ruang musik, lorong paling ujung, dan sayup-sayup suara _violin_ yang melantunkan Sonata No. 5 di F mayor. Ia terduduk di atas _spinet_ usang berwarna putih, menunduk, bibir saling taut dengan Seungcheol yang duduk di kursi.

"Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan tersentak kaget. Bahunya terlonjak pelan.

"Huh? Kau tadi bicara apa, Seungkwan?"

"Astaga! Bisa-bisanya kau melamun di tengah-tengah diskusi."

Melamun? Sejak kapan? Berapa lama? Jeonghan tak tahu sepuluh menitnya raib kemana.

Seungkwan mengernyit. Terhitung sudah dua minggu sejak kabar perpisahan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol, sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Seringkali, ia bahkan menemukan Jeonghan menyandarkan kening di kaca jendela pojok perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku tanpa disentuh, yang mana sangat aneh karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu maniak buku dengan kemampuan melahap puluhan bab tiap harinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang itu?"

Dua kata terakhir bergaung di telinga. _Orang_ _itu—_ Choi Seungheol. Jeonghan merendahkan pandangan.

Lama kelamaan Seungkwan jengah juga. Ia menutup buku-buku terbuka di atas meja dan membalik paksa tubuh Jeonghan menghadapnya."Ayolah, jangan pasang wajah ingin mati begitu. Kau bisa mendapatkan sepuluh pria dari jenis yang sama kalau kau mau."

Jeonghan hanya menjawab dengan tarikan di salah satu sudut bibir. Seungkwan melenguh kesal, mulutnya terbuka lebar siap menyemburkan petuah kehidupan yang penuh asam garam untuk Jeonghan.

"Ah, pangeran kampus datang!" Ceramah mendadak batal, matanya membulat. Seketika Seungkwan berubah antusias, suaranya mendesis histeris , "Astaga, dia tampan sekali! Semua pria di sini sampah dibandingkan dengannya!"

Jeonghan mengernyit, merasa kesakitan. Tubuhnya diguncang-guncang si sahabat yang kegirangan.

"Hei, dia melihat kemari. Sudah kubilang 'kan dia tertarik padamu," seru Seungkwan sambil meremas pundak Jeonghan. Dipaksanya tubuh Jeonghan berbalik.

Jeonghan menolak. Terjadi aksi saling dorong yang ribut. "Jangan coba-coba Seungkwan—" Jeonghan memberi peringatan di antara lilitan jemari gempal Seungkwan, matanya mendelik kesal, "—aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Peringatan Jeonghan tak dihiraukan. "Hai, Jisoo!" Tangan Seungkwan melambai kencang untuk menyapa.

Seungkwan melirik Jeonghan dengan desisan penuh penekanan, "Berbalik dan beri dia senyuman atau aku akan kirim foto telanjangmu ke situs kencan buta!"

Jeonghan mendengus, alisnya mengkerut kesal. "Kau—darimana kau dapat foto telanjangku?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, matanya mendelikkan isyarat: _Ikuti saja kata-kataku kalau masih ingin hidup._

Jeonghan mendecih kasar. Ia berbalik, dilihatnya Jisoo balas melambai pada Seungkwan, di sampingnya terlihat seseorang sedang mencengkeram posesif kerah lengan kemeja panjang Jisoo.

Figurnya familier. Tubuh mungil, rambut kecoklatan, wajah minim ekspresi, dan buku hitam bertuliskan "Sejarah & Perkembangan Lagu-Lagu Klasik Dunia" tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Sengatan abstrak kembali datang. Di antara rasa sakit itu ada wajah sendu seseorang yang terlintas; Choi Seungcheol.

Nafas diatur agar tenang, senyum dipasang semenarik mungkin, "Hai, Jisoo."

Jisoo mengembangkan senyum, pandangannya bersinar menghamba pada Jeonghan.

Seakan takut dikudeta, pria mungil di sampingnya berusaha menunjukkan kuasa. Tangan-tangan kecil mengapit erat lengan Jisoo. Merasa risih, Jisoo melepasnya paksa. Sendu tergambar samar dari si mungil yang ditampik mentah-mentah.

Melihat keduanya, perut Jeonghan seketika terasa seperti digelitik. Rasa sakit berubah geli. Ditahannya tawa sekuat tenaga hingga mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tersedak.

Mata mereka bersitatap, dirinya dan si mungil yang ia ingat bernama Lee Jihoon. Jeonghan memberikan salam lewat senyum, sedikit seringai untuk mengintimidasi.

Si mungil wajahnya memerah, bibirnya digigiti sendiri. Merasa kalah kuat dan mulai gusar tak nyaman. Belum lagi Jisoo yang beberapa kali mendorongnya menjauh. Bisa jadi Jihoon akan merengek kalau saja Jisoo tidak membawanya segera menyingkir.

Dengan terpaksa keduanya berpamitan pergi dari perpustakaan.

" _Cih_ , si pendek itu. Sejak awal datang dia selalu mengekor Jisoo. Menyebalkan!" Seungkwan berseloroh saat bersandar pada bahu kursi.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Seungkwan menoleh. Mulutnya langsung menggembung, siap bercerita seperti pembawa acara infotainment.

"Tidak sih. Tapi gosip tentang mereka cepat menyebar seperti wabah cacar," kedua tangan bersidekap, mulutnya mengoceh tanpa jeda. "Anak itu dulu salah satu pasien di rumah sakit milik ayah Jisoo saat di Los Angeles. Dia membuntuti Jisoo sampai ke Korea demi cinta, tapi malangnya selalu dianggap parasit. Kasihan memang, tapi dasar dia tak tahu malu!"

"Hei, Seungkwan. Kau masih punya nomor ponselnya 'kan?" Jeonghan tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Seungkwan merespons cepat. "Nomor ponsel? Siapa?"

Jeonghan melirik nakal. " _Dia—_ si Bocah Amerika itu, siapa lagi."

"Oh, Jisoo?" Seungkwan menggeser duduknya, bahunya condong mendekat. "Apa kau mulai tertarik dengannya?" Tanyanya menggoda dengan alis turun-naik.

Jeonghan hanya mengulum senyuman.

Seungkwan merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Tenang saja. Dia bahkan aku masukkan dalam daftar kontak khusus di ponselku," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada berlagak pahlawan.

Tawa yang tertahan akhirnya tumpah. Jeonghan terbahak-bahak hingga pandangan setiap orang di penjuru perpustakaan tertuju padanya. Wajahnya sampai harus menelungkup di antara lengan yang menyiku di atas meja untuk menyembunyikan euforia.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu dari itu?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan alis naik sebelah. Adakah yang lucu dari tingkah lakunya? Atau mungkin Jeonghan sudah gila karena patah hati?

Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya. Masih sambil tertawa, ia menyeka air matanya, "Tidak, aku bukan menertawakanmu...," di sela-sela tawa yang hampir surut, ia menyambung, "hanya saja aku baru sadar, ternyata Tuhan itu adil ya."

.

.

_Tuut...tuut...tuut...._

Sambungan nirkabel terhubung. Menunggu umpan balik dari penerima.

"Halo?"

Jisoo menggeser kursor di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Tanpa melihat nama penelpon lebih dulu.

_"Halo, Jisoo?"_

Jisoo tertegun. Suara lembut mengalun dari seberang sana. Suara seseorang yang lama ingin dimiliki.

"J-jeonghan?"

Tremor menjalar dari lubang suara di layar sentuh. Menggelitik ke gendang telinga hingga ke jantung.

_"Maaf tiba-tiba menelpon. Uh...apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

.

.

.

FIN

 


End file.
